Percy Jackson Comes To Life
by WhimsicalScribe
Summary: What happens when a mortal, no, not Rachel  enters camp and goes on a quest with the the PJO gang? And meets some...well, interesting people?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Necessary warning, because of course I'd right _fan-fiction _if I were, indeed, the author._  
><em>**

**Charlotte's POV.**

"Holy Zeus, I love Percy Jackson!", I said, staring at the wonderful book on my desk. Ruby Perkins rolled her eyes.

"We _know_**, **Charlie. You've just about made our ears bleed by repeating it over and over and over and over and-"

"Okay! Alright, I got it!" I said, holding my hands up.

"Over again." She finished, smirking at me.

"I just wish they were all real, I mean that would be abso-bloody-lutely amazing!", I sang.

"God, you're crazy about those books!", she said shaking her head.

"_Gods.**" **_I corrected her with a grin. She huffed and turned away. Heh.

"Miss Stone.", My English teacher rasped. My grin faded. Her wrinkled hands closed around my book.

"Is this library material?" She said, leaning close. So it was a tuna sandwich for lunch today.

"Er...no."

"Detention." I groaned softly. I'd just gotten a week's detention for dumping paint on her _dear_ Candra Fredricks. What? Her hai was so bright and cheerful and yellow! Yellow sucks. Shut up.

"Busted.", she muttered now, sneering at me. I gave her my deluxe '_I'll-kill-you-later_' glare (I hoped it was like Thalia's), and slid into my seat.

"Class, today we will be going on a field trip," I sighed with relief. I hadn't done my homework any ways."To Long Island.", she finished with a sneer. She kept rambling about the project we had, which needed a full descriptive essay on the natural vegetation found there. We all filed out of the class and got onto the bus.I got out my iPod and started humming along with 'What the Hell' and 'Bring Me To Life'. We were on one of those empty, rough roads, thick woods on either sides, when there was a weird grinding noise and the bus jerked to a stop. There was a hill in the distance. The bus driver told us to get out of the bus while he fixed the problem. My friends and I were just chatting when I spotted a sign a little way off. _No way._I went towards it-'Pick your own strawberries'. Coincidence? I don't know. But it sure was freaky.

"Hey, Stone! Where are you headed?" I turned to find Jacob grinning at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Yes, I'm fifteen. Thank you very much. I continued toward the woods on the hill. The trees were so thick, it was a miracle how even a ray of sunlight made it in. I took another step and-_whoosh!-_ I felt a painful jolt and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up lying on a soft bed. There was a poster of a goat with a thermometer stuck in his mouth._ Don't let sickness get your goat!-_The caption read. _IMPOSSIBLE!_ I looked around...and saw a scruffy man sitting on a wheel chair.I gasped. Chiron looked up from the book he was reading-ancient Greek, obviously.

"Ah, good. You're awake." he said. I just stared with wide eyes. WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING?! HOW DID I GET HERE?! HOW DO THEY EVEN EXIST?!

"Would you like to tell me what transpired? We found you passed out at the edge of the woods.", he continued, oblivious to my thoughts.

"We?", I asked, my voice was hoarse.

"Yes. Annabeth here found you while 'Capture the Flag' was going on."

That woke me up. They usually played 'Capture the Flag' _after_ dinner right? How long was I out?

"Last night." A girl's voice finished.

I whipped my head around to see a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. I choked on my own spit. NO!Demigods _don't_ exist. _Greek Gods _don't exist. "But...but..that's...uh...I mean-", I stammered. Chiron smiled good-naturedly.

"This may seem like a lot to take in...here drink this."

He handed me a drink that looked like apple juice. "What is this?", I asked suspiciously.

"Nectar.", Annabeth said.

I almost dropped the glass. "What! ARE YOU _DELIBERATELY TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?_", I screeched. They both seemed taken aback. All the people in the room were turning to look. "Uhm..can we talk somewhere private?", I said lowering my voice. Annabeth's eyes narrowed. She looked at Chiron and they had one of those weird silent conversations. Really, IS THIS THE _TIME?_ I was losing the tiny bits of sanity that I possessed. Not good.

"Alright, let's go to the Big House. We need to take you to Mr.D."

I gulped. I had no wish whatsoever to meet the pudgy and irritable wine god but I had no choice. I followed them out. No one paid any attention to me. We reached the porch of the Big House, where Dionysus was playing pinochle (I think) with an invisible set of hands, and a very nervous looking guy eating the aluminiun can the god had just discarded. He was a satyr, then. I tried to supress a smile. Annabeth looked at me funny and proceeded to greet Mr.D stiffly.

"Ah. A new camper. Well, huzzah and all that. Don't expect me to be happy and give you a nice, warm welcome.", he said.

"This is Mr.D", Chiron said, at the same time I went, "I don't, _sire._"

He raised an eyebrow at me, his expression a mix of faint amusement and superiority.

"Is that mockery I hear?" He said, daring me to answer. As if me saying no is going to stop you from turning me into a dolphin. Bully.

"Charlotte Stone", I answered his inevitable question.

"You must be wondering what all this is about.", He continued, with narrowed eyes.

I nodded mutely. Then shook my head. Then tried a combination of both. I stopped when the satyr gave me a weird look. You know something's wrong when a guy with the bum of a goat looks at you funny.

"Well to begin with, do you know much of Greek legends?"

I shrugged.

"Can you not speak child? Cat got your tongue, eh?", Dionysus said.

"No, sire." I replied. I turned to Chiron,"You were saying?"

He raised an eyebrow but continued."Gods-the forces you call Greek gods-are alive."

"And..?", I prodded.

"You are taking this very calmly." Annabeth said.

I'd forgotten she was there. I smirked.

"That's 'cause I know they exist. Your mom is the wisdom goddess, Mr.D is the god of wine, Chiron is a centaur, and he's a satyr.", I said, matter-of-factly. Her's and the satyr's mouth fell open. Even Mr.D looked incredulous.

"Can we please talk about this in private", I said looking meaningfully at Annabeth and the satyr. She tossed me a glare. Oops.

She took the hint and dragged him away saying," Come on, Grover."

I took a deep breath and turned to the waiting god and centaur.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you say you _read _about Percy Jackson's quests? And you are a mortal? How many people know about this? Who wrote those books? How did that fellow know the exact thoughts going on in that ego-filled head of his? If many people know, we would have quite a few minds to brainwash..." He chuckled. "Maybe we could turn them into Atlantic bottlenoses. What do you say, Chiron? Eh?", Dionysus contemplated.

"I think you are making a decision quite rashly, Mr.D", said person replied, looking slightly apprehensive.

"Yes. Yes. Thousands, probably millions. That's classified. I don't know."

They blinked at me.

"What I do know, is you are not real, you don't exist and I'm probably dreaming so SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP ALREADY!"

Suddenly the ground exploded (IT EXPLODED!) and vines raced towards me stopping inches from my face.

"Is that real enough for you, child?" Mr. D said quietly. And for the first time I noticed that purple aura of power surrounding him, the way his mesmerizing eyes swirled. I should stand on my head. Yes, that would be great. And then maybe I could ride a unicorn to the end of that rainbow and eat that pot of gold. And then-

"Mr. D!" Chiron cried. I blinked.

"Using powers on demigods is forbidden!"

Powers..? Oh. He could make people go totally _loco. _Right. Bad.

"No one should be told of this.", Chiron continued, once satisfied that I wasn't dreaming of braiding his tail and Bedazzling his wheel chair.

"How can you tell someone already doesn't know?" I squeaked, being careful not to look at "the wine dude".

"That is because I soundproofed this place, Fanny Glone. Nobody can get in or get out of here.", said Dionysus while I suppressed a shudder.

Chiron led me outside...where a very agitated Annabeth was waiting. The sun was at its zenith, which meant we had been talking for more than two hours...funny, I never noticed.

"Ah, Annabeth, would you mind showing Charlotte around? She will be staying at the Big House. We'll see you at dinner." He nodded at me and wheeled himself back in.

I turned to Annabeth, who was looking at me with cold, calculating eyes. I cleared my throat.

"So..um..after you", I said.

Well, this was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV._  
><em>**

The nerve of that Charlotte girl! If she thinks she can keep information from _me,_ she is dead wrong. I'm the child of Athena! Which reminds me...how did she know? Argh! I hate it when I don't know!

I must have looked really angry because Grover said, "Calm down, Annabeth. I'm sure she had a good reason!"

"You are DEFENDING her? You don't even KNOW her!", I growled.

Grover looked like he was just gonna pee in his pants. I took a deep breath in order to calm myself. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on him. Children of Athena should be wise.

_Think first, then get upset,_ My mom always says. I could just go in wearing my Yankees cap. Yes, that's good.

"I got to go Grover, see you later.", I said and ran to the Big House, putting my cap on.

I was a few feet away from the porch steps when I stopped. I felt like I had been poked between the eyes. What was I doing here? Was my ADHD acting up? I walked away, confused. I was sure I had come here to do something...I'd come here to eavesdrop...but... I went back. As soon as I was within a five-feet distance, it happened again. I took a step back and recovered. _Damn it! Dionysus must have used a spell to keep anyone from overhearing their 'meeting'! _ I decided to go and train in the arena-that usually helps me keep my mind off troubling things. I trained with Malcolm for a long time. But as I was leaving, I felt all of the impatience and anger coming back. I went back to the root of my problem, careful to keep my distance. A few minutes later, I saw Chiron, followed by a relieved looking Charlotte, come out the door.

"Ah, Annabeth, would you mind showing Annie around? She'll be staying at the Big House. We'll see you at dinner." He nodded at her and wheeled himself back in.

I wanted to know, more than ever, what had happened, but I controlled my tongue and waited.

She cleared her throat and said, "So..um..after you?"

I nodded once and began walking. "So who do you think your, godly parent is?", I asked.

Her head whipped around to look at me. "Oh. I...um.." She licked her lips. "Swear on the River Styx you won't tell anyone without my permission."

The want for knowledge compelled me to do it. She took a deep breath and said ,"Okay, this gonna sound really bizzare, but...I'm a mortal. I don't know how, or why I came in but Dion-Mr.D and Chiron think I may have a purpose here. So...I think I can trust you not to tell anyone. You do a pretty good job of it, anyways.", she finished with a lopsided grin.

I stopped dead in my tracks and just gaped.

"Hehehe...I shocked Annabeth Chase! Go me!" she said. I quickly shut my mouth.

"What purpose?"

She shrugged.

"How do you know about me? My mom? Demigods? And this camp? And what about-", I couldn't stop myself.

"Oh, woah, woah! Just chill, Annabeth. I'll tell you. But can it wait? I mean I just told everything to Mr.D and Chiron and _that _took like, two hours. So, would you mind if I took a little break?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Well...okay, then.", I said, smiling.

"So..does that mean you won't slice me into bits with your knife now?", she asked.

I laughed and shook my head. She let out a huge sigh. We started walking again. Turns out, she was not exactly the ditsy idiot I thought she was. We both loved books, respected wisdom, and also had similar tastes in music. I don't know why but she reminded me of Percy. I smiled at the thought. I guess we could be friends...


	5. Chapter 5

** Percy's POV.**

I headed out of my cabin towards the arena to practice. I was feeling really good today...maybe due to the fact that I didn't dream last night. See, demigod dreams are never normal. Sometime they tell us of the future..., which is never good. Most of the times the gods just want to kill us. I mean, really. First you're careless and mess around with the babes and dudes and then go, "YOU SHALL NOT LIVE". The Gods must be crazy.

"Hey, Percy." Samarah, a girl from the Aphrodite cabin, pulled me out of my reverie. She was twirling her hair with her fingers and kept batting her eyelids.

"Um...hi. Do you have something in your eye?", I asked her.

"What?..No.", she said coldly and walked off. _Girls._

I spotted Nico and waved to him."Hey, what's up, Nico?"

"Hey, man.", he said.

He looked different somehow,...I couldn't put my finger on it. We went and trained for about an hour. Then, out of nowhere, it hit me.

"You cut your hair!"

He looked at me like I had lost it. Which I probably had. Guys don't talk about haircuts!

"Yeah I did... angry naiads."

I imagined the scenario: Enter Nico-"Hey naiads, I don't like your water baskets."

They get angry...purple with rage...and give him a haircut? I cracked up.

"Why are you laughing?", a very confused Nico asked.

"No...continue..why did they...", I managed to get in between snickers.

He narrowed his eyes. "I accidentally spilled coke in the lake. The next morning I woke up with gum in my hair. Samarah cut my hair. It was not as horrible as I expected. At least I didn't have to go the Aphrodite cabin.", he shuddered.

I was still laughing when I saw Annabeth walking towards us. She was talking with a girl. New camper, the one we had found in the woods unconscious. She had her dark hair up in a ponytail. Her black shirt and jeans and combat boots were still muddy because of her sleepover with the naiads.

"Oh, hey Percy!", Annabeth came up to me and gave me a hug.

I blushed lightly.

"Hi, Nico. You guys this is Charlie. She's... a new camper.", she said.

Charlie was staring at us with wide eyes.

"Um...hey, Charlie.", I said. Annabeth nudged her."Oh...um..hi! Sorry. I think I hit my head pretty hard.", she grinned.

Nico and I snickered. She just rolled her eyes. "So how did you end up in the woods?" Nico asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know...I was just walking toward the forest and then I felt a shock and I just kind of blacked out. "

"Who do you think is your godly parent?" I asked her while looking at Annabeth.

"I _think_ it's Apollo I'm not sure." Charlie replied.

"Why Apollo?", I asked.

"Oh," she said,"That's because I love music and writing and, don't laugh, I sorta have ESP."

We all snorted.

"What? It's true...unbelievable, I know, but true."

"Yeah, right!", Annabeth said.

"Fine. Don't believe me." Charlie said.

"Seriously?", Nico asked.

"Yes.", she replied."It's hard to explain but... I dream about stuff, and I forget as soon as I wake up, but when it actually happens, it feels like déjà vu or something."

Just then the conch horn sounded.

"C'mon guys, dinner time.", I said as we headed towards the pavilion.

"Charlie?"

"Hm?" She said, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You're gonna love this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Charlotte's POV.**

What. The. Hell.

"STOLL!"

I stomped out of the Big House, sporting bright, neon-green hair. Bloody idiots.

They looked up at me innocently.

"Uh, Charlie? Are you alright? You look a little...green." Connor said, with a barely contained smirk.

"Hardy har-har! Now, fix it!"

"Aw, but you look _so good." _Travis said, his gaze slipping down my form. Pervert.

"I know I'm a babe, love. But, really." I murmured, studying my nails. "You messed with the wrong girl."

"Oooh, scary!" They snickered. I smiled sweetly. At dinner, they were running around in bright pink underwear that said "Juicy", their hair on fire.

Nico caught up with me as we made our way to the amphitheatre.

"Nailed it, Stone!" He said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "Oh, I haven't seen them so embarrassed since...Scratch that. I've never seen them that embarrassed."

I smirked.

He slung an arm around my shoulders. "You make the world a better place, Charlotte."

Something about the way he said it made me blush. What in Hades?! I don't blush! _Ever. _Stupid son of Hades with his stupid boyish grin and stupid midnight black eyes and stupid messy black hair that made me want to run my fingers through it. SHUT it. He's my favorite character! I'm allowed to have a crush.

Nico snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Charlie? Who the hell are you sticking your tongue out at?"

"I...um...er...oh, stuff it, old man." I muttered.

He gasped, clutching at his chest. "Old man? OLD MAN?"

I grinned.

That's when Chiron pounded his hoof on the marble floor.

"Rachel has just delivered a prophecy.", he announced, gravely.

The bonfire burned a shade of purple, reflecting the crowds mood.

"Counselor's meeting. It is vitally important."

Percy, Annabeth, the Stolls and a bunch of other people trailed after him to the rec room.

"Come on, love." I said, tugging at Nico's sleeve.

Chiron got straight to the point. "The prophecy went something like this..."

_Five will delve into the future, _

_ Save what is lost and change the picture._

_ Aided by others, they will advance,_

_ And leave their lives to luck and chance. _

_ A mortal, a son of the Rich One,_

_ Will see the mighty task done._

_ The Chariot will be the saving hand,_

_ The Lord Of the Wild will guide them into safe land._

" A mortal?" I heard Nico ask, disbelief evident in his voice.

Oh, damn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.** Nico's POV

Everyone was talking over each other. The same questions were raging inside each of our minds.

_Who's the mortal? How will they go into the future? What's lost? _

So many questions but no answers. As always.

"_Silence_!" The wine dude-_Muahahahahaha!-_ bellowed.

The sudden quiet was unnerving.

"Chiron, what is this?"

Said person looked straight at me.

"I have-", I was cut short by Charlotte, who was looking really guilty. She gave me an apologetic glance and proceeded to stand next to Chiron.

"Well, I guess the secret's out." She cleared her throat. "I am the mortal." she said, her gaze travelling around the room.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground.

"This is not funny, Charlie.", I said in a warning tone.

"I'm not joking, Nico." she said, looking dead serious.

"But-but...how did you get across the property line? And why didn't you tell us?" Percy asked her, looking agitated.

_And he has every right to._

"You lied. You lied to all of us." I stated.

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry, Nico. I really am, but I- _we _thought it would be best if-"

"If no one knew? Oh, that's great. And what great task did you hope to accomplish by _lying _to us?" I asked her through my teeth.

"I didn't want to freak you out." She mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"_Didn't want to freak us out! _Charlotte, this not normal!" I snapped.

I balled my hand into fists. _Why didn't she tell me?_

"I thought we were friends."

"We are! Nico, guys. I'm _sorry, _okay? But Chiron and Mr.D thought I may have a purpose here...and that it would be better if no one knew."

She sounded sincere but it didn't help my anger.

"Anyways moving on to the prophecy...", Annabeth said. I noticed she didn't seem a bit unfazed by the news.

"So Charlotte's the mortal...and the Rich One is Hades, so that's Nico...the Chariot...", Annabeth mused.

"I think that's you and Percy," Charlotte spoke up, "But it can also be Apollo. The first one's more likely, though."

Everyone nodded reluctantly, still staring at her.

"And the Lord Of The Wild is obviously Grover.", she continued.

Grover gulped. Seriously, you would think that after he released the Panic during the Battle of the Labyrinth and drove all the monsters away,he would be all fearless, but no, he's still scared as hell. Go figure. "What about '_And leave thier lives to luck and chance_.' ? Hermes?" she said, looking at the Stolls.

Chiron said,"It could also be Tykhe, child, or the Fates."

Connor and Travis were too shocked to complain. What a relief.

"So how do we go into the future?", I asked, shrugging off my annoyance. _L__ater, Charlotte._

That same instant, there was a blinding flash of light and a woman appeared.

"Hecate.", Chiron said, in a solemn voice.


End file.
